What if~The Taipings overthrew the Qing Dynasty?
The Qing Dynasty is considered one of the biggest and most powerful Empires in East Asia. However, it's reputation has been delivered a permanent scar as it went up against an industrialized Western Power in the First Opium War (just lick here if you want to read about this). During this time, numerous people in the Qing Dynasty began to resent the Manchu Rulers, and what formed is the Taiping Rebellion. They have conquered parts of the southern regions of the Qing Dynasty and began as what can be described as one of the most dealiest battles in recent history, but due to dwindling supplies and it's inner circle being corrupted, the Taipings fell to the Qing Dynasty (despite that the Qing Dynasty were fighting the west again during the Second Opium War). But what if in an alternate reality, the Taipings were able to overthrow the Manchu Government? This is what this page will try to explain, but first (and as always) some historical context. Just scroll down to the "What if?" part of this page if you just want to read about the alternate scenario. Real History This all began with a man named Hong Xiuquan, during his childhood, he has studied a lto of Chinese Classics in hopes to take what is known as the Civil Service Exams. What are the Civil Service Exams anyway. They are a series of tests that one may take in order to get a Government Job in ancient China, and having a Government Job in China is the only way for one to lead a prestigious life. These exams are very difficult and grueling, most of the Exams require for one to study the Chinese Classics and must stay in a small cell (like the picture above) for 3 days straight, and the places that have the exams have a pass rate of less than 5%. When Hong passed the Civil Service Exams in his local town. He went to the western port town of Canton, unfortunately he would fail the Imperial Service Exams. During his stay in Canton, he came across a British Jesuit Missionary who gave him a book titled: "Good Words Admonishing The World" He spent only a short period of time reading this book, but quit when he was only halfway through. A year after he failed the Exams the first time, he studied harder to take them again. He took the Exams again, and fail, *again*. By failing again. Hong would suffer a Mental Breakdown which lasted for several months. But while he was trying to recover from his breakdown, he had visions. Visions of the God of Christianity: Jehova and his son Jesus of Nazareth. As he recovers, Hong now believes that he is the second son of Jehova and Jesus' brother and it was his destiny to liberate his beloved lands from the Oppressive Manchus. So, like Ivo Shandor from Ghostbusters, he began a secret society which he titles: The God Worshippers in 1840. For at least a decade, Hong along with other Southern Chinese people converted to Christianity and even took some areas of land for themsevles. In 1850, the God Worshippers than turn themselves into the Taipings and they began to rebel against the Qing Dynasty in 1851. For the next 2 years, the Taipings would march through the southern regions of the Qing Dynasty, until in 1853 they captured the city of Tianjing (present day Nanjing), for around a decade they ruled over parts of the Qing Dynasty and established the Taiping Heavenly Kingdom. But Hong began to have disputes with his fellow worshiper: Yang Xuiqing about views of other religions such as Confucianism. By the 1860's the Taipings took over other cities such as Hangzhou ''and ''Suzhou, but they began their campaign for Shanghai they failed to take the city. For the next 4 years, the Taipings keep the Qing Dynasty at bay. Then in 1864, Hong Xuiquan dies (from either eating wild plants or committed suicide from consuming poison) but after Hong's death, the Qing finally defeated the Taipings and the Heavenly Kingdom died with it. But because this was in the middle of the Second Opuim War, this also dealt a huge bvlow to the Qing army who already had a hard time fighting with the west. What if? Now, here comes the question. What if the Taipings were able to defeat the Qing Dynasty, and replace the oppressive Manchu Government with their very own? Now, this alternate scenario is quite unlikely to happen due to several factors. Factors 1. Inner Corruption: The Taipings eventhough they said that they were a moral bunch, but in reality they were as corrupt as they come and (ironically) didn't always practiced what they preached. In fact, one of the laws in the Taiping Heavenly Kingdom was not practicing Polygamy, but most of the Higher-ups in the kingdom actually did practice this controversial practice. Hong Xuiquan and other Taiping Kings had many mistresses and treated them quite badly. They also lived richer lives then the rest of the Kingdom's residents, eventhough one of the laws in the Kingdom was to distribute land evenly amongst the Kings. '2. Small Numbers: '''The Taipings were a small army and couldn't fight a straight up battle against the Qing Dynasty. Though, they have taken some cities in the eyes of the Qings but they couldn't take on the full might of the Qing Dynasty. Eventhough, the Qings had their hands full with the west (e.g., Great Britain, France, Russia and in some ways the USA) the Qings were able to fend off the Taipings. The Scenario It's the 1850's, and the uncorrupt Taiping Heavenly Kingdom has taken cities across the Qing Dynasty. By 1860's they were able to take the city of Shanghai. Now with a sizable army and with a lot of resources to gface the Manchus, they began their March on Beijing. Because of this, the Qings had to give up in the Second Opium War, and now a new Christian Government is established: ''The Taiping Empire. What changes with this? China under this alternate Tiaping Empire would see the slaughtering of anybody who wouldn't convert to Christianity, almost like what the world has seen in the Crusades during their campaign for Jeruselum in the 11th Century, and what the world would see again in Europe with Nazi Germany did with the Eastern Slavic people. The Taipings even outlawed the use of Tobacco, Alcohol and even Opium (punishable by death). Because of this, the Taipings wouldn't have a good relationship with the west for this reason. In fact in our reality during the Second Opium War as the west was fighting the Qing Dynasty, at the same time they were also aiding the Dynasty in their war against the Taipings. However, it would be very unlikely for the Taipings to win against the west (since the west had the edge in war technology), and it wouldn't be so honky dory of letting the west dictate on how they can trade with other nations. Likewise, the west wouldn't like the Taipings' interpretation of Christianity and would never regard as the Taipings as Christians with their slaughtering of people who wouldn't convert. Even with all of the bad things the Taipings have brought. They also brought some possitive changes to China. First was gender equality, and women were allowed to study and participate in the civil and imperial service exams. Though, married couples weren't allowed to live together nor were they allowed to reporduce. They also got rid of the class system (which dominated China for several Millenia) and eventhough they didn't always followed it on our relity, thew taipings did distribute some land equally. They also abolished the use of the Chinese Lunar Calendar, and replaced it with the western solar one. They also abolished salve labor. They even outlawed a practice which is called "Foot Binding" where women would had to wear special braces to keep their feet from growing. However, even if the Taipings were to overthrow the Qing Dynasty, it is unlikely they would last longer in this alternate reality. Even if they weren't as corrupt as they were in our reality, the land of China itself was under-developed to compete against the west, they would also had to deal with the overzealous Japanese some time in the 20th century. Though, China may have a harder time dealing with Japan since it took longer for it to industrialize. This also means that not much would change in world history, though communism would still take over China (as the CCP was inspired by the Taipings), but the only thing that would be different is that the Taipings would play a much bigger role in China's history than it did in our reality, though with much less corrpution. That is all for this page. What do you think would happen if the Taipings overthrew the Qing Dynasty? Don't forget to check out my Games and Movies wikis. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.